The invention relates to improvement in tine constructions of the type used for agricultural harvesters.
More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved tine and support therefor for mounting on a shaft such as where the tine is part of a rotating part for conveying stalks and the like for agricultural harvesters.
In this type of device, relatively heavy lateral loads must be encountered by a projecting tine and a mount and support for the tine is required which will fix its position on a rotary shaft without providing for excessive weight and bulk. It is also necessary that the tine retain its rotational alignment with the supporting shaft and be readily easy to change in the event of breakage. Often a number of tines are utilized in a single machine so that the strength of each tine must be sufficient so that breakage of individual tines will not require shutting down the machine for replacement.
The tine construction employs an eyelet which enables mounting on a rotatable support shaft. The tine extends radially and may be shaped for optimum performance in the agricultural machine.
With such a tine, a load transmission over the full circumferential area of the support on the support shaft will provide for the most reliable means of carrying the tine.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved tine structure incorporating a unique support arrangement wherein the lateral load on the tine is transferred by an improved arrangement to the eyelet support by which the tine is carried on a shaft.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved tine structure wherein the lateral load on the tine is absorbed and supported by the base which is in the form of a supporting eyelet in an improved manner so that stress transfer provides for a more reliable structure insuring against breakage and insuring against twisting out of orientation on the support shaft.